riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DaughterOfAthena125/Magnus Chase i Bogowie Asgardu - fragment 1 rozdziału
Znalezione na internecie, przetłumaczony fragment pierwszego rozdziału najnowszej książki R. Riordana - "Magnus Chase i Bogowie Asgardu: Sword of Summer". TAK, WIEM. Macie zamiar czytać o tym, jak umierałem w agonii i zareagujecie mniej więcej tak: "Wow! To brzmi super, Magnus! Czy ja też mógłbym umrzeć w agonii?" Nie. Po prostu nie. Nie idźcie skakać z żadnych dachów. Nie wbiegajcie na autostradę ani nie podpalajcie się. To tak nie działa. Nie skończycie w tym miejscu, w którym skończyłem ja. Poza tym, nie chcielibyście znaleźć się w mojej sytuacji. No, chyba że macie jakieś pokręcone pragnienia, aby zobaczyć nieumarłych wojowników siekących się nawzajem na kawałeczki, miecze latające w kierunku nosów gigantów albo mroczne elfy w szykownych strojach. Inaczej nawet nie myślcie o szukaniu bram z głową wilka. Nazywam się Magnus Chase. Mam szesnaście lat. To jest historia o tym, jak moje życie znacznie się pogorszyło po tym, jak się zabiłem. Mój dzień zaczął się dostatecznie normalnie. Spałem na chodniku pod mostem w Public Garden, kiedy jakiś koleś obudził mnie kopniakiem i powiedział: – Przyszli po ciebie. Tak przy okazji, jestem bezdomny od dwóch lat. Niektórzy z was mogą pomyśleć "Och, jak mi przykro". Reszta pomyśli "Ha, ha, frajer!". Ale jeżeli zobaczylibyście mnie na ulicy, dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent z was przeszłoby obok, jakbym był niewidzialny. Modlilibyście się "Oby tylko nie poprosił mnie o pieniądze". Zastanawialibyście się, czy jestem starszy niż wyglądam, bo nastolatek na pewno nie byłby zawinięty w stary, cuchnący śpiwór ani nie przebywałby na zewnątrz w środku bostońskiej zimy. "Ktoś powinien pomóc temu biednemu chłopcu!" Potem poszlibyście dalej. Mniejsza o to. Nie potrzebuję waszej sympatii. Przyzwyczaiłem się do bycia wyśmiewanym. Definitywanie przyzwyczaiłem się do bycia ignorowanym. Kontynuujmy. Włóczęgą, który mnie obudził, był mężczyzna o imieniu Blitz. Jak zwykle, wyglądał jakby biegał przez brudny huragan. Jego sztywne włosy były pełne skrawków papieru i gałązek. Jego twarz miała kolor skórzanego siodła pokrytego drobinkami lodu. Broda wiła mu się na wszystie strony. Śnieg zaschnął na dole jego płaszcza, który wlókł się za nogami – Blitz miało około 1,70m – a tęczówki miał rozszerzone jak u ucznia. Jego trwały, zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy sprawiał, że wyglądał, jakby w każdej chwili mógł zacząć krzyczeć. Mrugałem oczami, żeby móc coś zobaczyć. W ustach miałem posmak jednodniowego hamburgera. Mój śpiwór był ciepły i niezbyt chciałem z niego wychodzić. – Kto po mnie przyszedł? – Nie jestem pewny. - Blitz potarł swój nos, który był złamany tyle razy, że miał kształt pioruna. - Wręczają ulotki z twoim imieniem i zdjęciem. Zakląłem. Przypadkowi policjanci i strażnicy parku – z nimi mogłem dać sobie radę. Kuratorzy, wolontariusze pracujący na rzecz społeczeństwa, pijani studenci, narkomani mający nadzieję wyrolować kogoś mniejszego i słabszego – ze wszystkim bym sobie poradził. Ale kiedy ktoś znał moje imię i wiedział, jak wyglądam – było źle. To znaczyło tyle, że szukali konkretnie mnie. Może ludzie ze schroniska byli na mnie wściekli za rozwalenie radia. (Te świąteczne kolędy naprawdę mnie wkurzały). Może kamera ochrony złapała moją kradzież kieszonkową, której dokonałem w Theater District. (Hej, potrzebowałem pieniędzy na pizzę). Lub może, choć wyglądało to na mało możliwe, policja wciąż mnie szukała, aby zadać kilka pytań dotyczących zabójstwa mojej matki... Spakowałem swoje rzeczy, co zajęło mi około trzy sekundy. Zwinąłem ciasno swój śpiwór i wcisnąłem do plecaka razem z moją szczoteczką do zębów oraz parą skarpetek i bielizny. Oprócz ciuchów, które nosiłem, to było wszystko, co miałem. Z plecakiem na ramieniu i dzięki naciągniętemu głęboko na głowę kapturowi, mogłem się nieźle wtopić w tłum. Boston był pełen studentów. Niektórzy z nich byli nawet bardziej mizerni i wyglądali na młodszych ode mnie. Zwróciłem się w stronę Blitza. – Gdzie widziałeś tych ludzi z ulotkami? – Na Beacon Street. Idą w tą stronę. Siwy facet w średnim wieku i nastolatka, prawdopodobnie jego córka. Zmarszczyłem brwi. – To nie ma sensu. Kto... – Nie mam pojęcia, młody, ale muszę już iść. Blitz zmrużył oczy na wschód słońca, który sprawiał, że okna drapacza chmur były pomarańczowe. Z powodów nigdy dla mnie niezrozumiałych, Blitz nie cierpiał światła dnia. Może był na świecie najniższym, najtęższym bezdomnym wampirem. – Powinieneś spotkać się z Hearth. Wałęsa się po Copley Square. Starałem się nie zirytować. Lokalni ludzie w żartach nazywali Blitza i Hearth moimi mamą i tatą, bo tak czy owak któreś z nich zawsze się koło mnie kręciło. – Doceniam to. - powiedziałem. - Poradzę sobie. Blitz gryzł swój kciuk. – Nie wiem, młody. Nie dzisiaj. Po prostu bądź niesamowicie ostrożny. – Czemu? Spojrzał ponad moim ramieniem. – Nadchodzą. Nikogo nie zobaczyłem. Kiedy z powrotem się obróciłem, Blitz zniknął. Nienawidziłem, kiedy to robił. Po prostu – PUF. Ten facet był jak ninja. Bezdomny wampir ninja. Teraz miałem wybór: pójść na Copley Sqaure i spotkać się z Hearth albo skierować się w stronę Beacon Street i spróbować zobaczyć ludzi, którzy mnie szukali. Opis Blitza mnie zaintrygował. Siwy mężczyzna w średnim wieku oraz nastoletnia dziewczyna, poszukujący mnie o wschodzie słońca w przenikliwie zimny poranek. Czemu? Kim oni byli? Skradałem się wzdłuż brzegu stawu. Prawie nikt nie chodził niższą ścieżką prowadzącą pod mostem. Mogłem przykleić się do zbocza i patrzeć na każdego, kto przechadza się wyższą ścieżką, bez obawy, że on zobaczy mnie. Śnieg pokrywał ziemię. Niebo było przejrzyście niebieskie. Gołe gałęzie drzew wyglądały, jakby zostały zanużone w szkle. Wiatr przenikał przez warstwy mojego ubrania, jednak nie przejmowałem się zimnem. Moja mama często żartowała, że jestem połowicznie niedźwiedziem polarnym. ''Psiakrew, Magnus. ''Zbeształem się. Nawet po dwóch latach, moje wspomnienia o matce wciąż były polem minowym. Natknąłem się na jedno, a cały mój spokój od razu wyparował. Próbowałem się skupić. Mężczyzna i dziewczyna szli w moją stronę. Piaskowe włosy mężczyzny wystawały zza kołnierza, nie w sposób celowy, ale jakby nie fatygował się, aby je przystrzyc. Jego skonsternowany wyraz twarzy przywiódł mi na myśl nauczyciela na zastępstwie: ''Wiem, że zostałem opluty, ale nie mam pojęcia skąd to się wzięło. ''Jego buty były całkowicie nieodpowiednie na bostońską zimę. Skarpety miał w różnych odcieniach brązowego. Krawat wyglądał tak, jakby zawiązywał go kręcąc się dookoła w totalnej ciemności. Dziewczyna była definitywnie jego córką. Jej włosy były tak samo gęste i falowane, tylko jaśniejsze. Była ubrana bardziej sensownie, w śniegowce, jeansy i parkę, z pomarańczowym podkoszulkiem wystającym zza kołnierza. Miała bardziej zdeterminowany i wściekły wyraz twarzy. Ściskała plik ulotek, jakby były esejami, za które została niesprawiedliwie oceniona. Jeżeli szukała mnie, nie chciałem zostać odnaleziony. Była przerażająca. Nie rozpoznawałem ani jej, ani jej ojca, ale coś kołatało mi się w głowie... jak magnes próbujący przyciągnąć jakieś stare wspomnienie. Ojciec i córka przystanęli w miejscu, gdzie dróżka się rozwidlała. Rozglądali się dookoła, tak jakby dopiero teraz zdali sobie sprawę, że stoją na środku opustoszałego parku, o niewdzięcznej porze dnia, w środku zimy. – Niewiarygodne. - odezwała się. - Mam ochotę go udusić. Przypuszczając, że miała na myśli mnie, kucnąłem trochę niżej. Jej ojciec westchnął. – Może powinniśmy unikać duszenia go. W końcu jest twoim wujkiem. Na kolejny fragment rozdziału zapraszam na bloga ~Magic is around~ :) http://polskapersopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:~Magic_is_around~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach